


Happy Birthday || semisuga

by butteregh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, november 11th, semi eita - Freeform, semisuga, sugawara koushi - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteregh/pseuds/butteregh
Summary: It's the 11th of November, Semi Eita's birthday and his boyfriend Sugawara decides to have some fun.





	Happy Birthday || semisuga

It is a special day today, the day that all flags hang out for, the day when a special cake is baked for someone, the day when my cute but weird boyfriend who doesn't know what styling is turning 21. It's the 11th of November, my beloved's birthday.

To celebrate this once in a year event, he wanted to go out to a high-end restaurant and spend the evening there. Sadly, we don't have that much money since we're only just 21. He will have to wait a little while longer if he so desperately wants to go there.

So now, what he wants to do instead of going to a way too expensive restaurant, he wants to go to the bowling center and after that go home. At least, that's what I think he wants to do on this special day.

I first wake him up from his deep slumber and greet him with a well-made breakfast in bed. His sleepy eyes are still visible even though I've wakened him up 30 minutes ago. He's just so adorable when he's still sleepy.

After the warm and lovingly made breakfast, we got dressed and decided to do some birthday shopping. Probably not a good idea to let him wander in the store alone since he came to me with a bag full of clothes that don't match in a single way. I did like the black beanie that he was wearing on his head though. It matched his hair. We sorted all of the unneeded clothes out of the bag and walked out with some warm winter clothes for the coming cold. It was November after all.

We then went into an old-looking coffeeshop for some hot chocolate and a caramel macchiato with some small desserts. We talked about our past birthdays and how well some of them worked out, in short, they all didn't.

''Koushi, I remember when I was a third year at Shiratorizawa, Reon, Ushijima, and Tendou all showed up to lunch with the most stylish clothes. They combined my style with theirs. It made me laugh actually. That doesn't happen that often.''

''They must've looked like a mess, just like you when you came storming to me with the bag full of clothes that didn't match at all, honey.''

After that happened I had a little argument with him about his fashion sense, he looks so uncool when he wears casual clothes.

When all of the drinks and desserts were eaten, we headed off to the bowling center. It wasn't a long walk since it was only a 10-minute walk from here to there.

''Semi, I am surely going to win from you, so watch out!''

''I don't think so. I'm not losing from another setter again. Who loses has to buy the other a drink of their choice, so be careful, rawr.''

''You tiger.''

We arrived at the center, logged into the system with our information and we were ready to start. After around 3 rounds it was obvious who was going to win, me of course. I had 1 strike and 2 spares. My dorky boyfriend missed 1 time and has 2 spares as I have. Suddenly, once he figured out how to aim, he just got a lot of strikes after each other and I was losing rapidly and missing a lot.

''I think it's pretty clear who won, my dearest,'' Semi said with a smug on his face. That guy, I swear. ''so I think I will order a simple beer. Will you please get it for me, cutie?''

''Well, only because you lost. I will get revenge!''

Sadly, I lost in the end. Luckily, he spared me and only wanted a beer. Little did I know that he was going to order a lot more. I realized that because we came here by car, one of us has to stay sober. Since Semi already had something to drink, I decided to keep it with water and soda only.

After more than 1 hour of talking and just laughing. I thought it was the right time to go home since it was already hitting nighttime. One thing though, I had to carry a drunk boyfriend with me since he drunk a little too much, 3 beers in less than 30 minutes.

''I can walk on my own, I'm not a sma-'' that's when he fell. He needs me, why is he so hard-headed? Afterward, I got him into the car with some minor difficulties. It's kinda hard to get a man that's around 10 kilograms heavier than you are into a car.

In the car, he tried to sleep at first but it definitely didn't work. In the end, he just started to scream along to the songs that were on the radio. Honestly, I can't complain, his singing was kinda good, even for when he was drunk as hell.

We arrived home after a 15-minute ride, the arrival didn't really go as planned, cause the moment that he stepped out of the car, he fell face first on the ground which was really painful to see. Some neighbors saw what happened and helped me get him on his feet again. We walked toward our house and opened the door. The second after that, I threw Semi on the couch with a blanket over him. He fell asleep the moment after.

I cleaned up the house a little after that and packed out all of the shopping bags that we still had from our trip to the shop. Finally, there was a little bit of peace in my mind. I changed into my sweatpants and a white shirt to just chill on the couch next to Semi. I turned on the tv but got distracted by Semi's hair. I was slightly brushing his hair, a thing that he loves even though he's very serious and stoic.

I think Semi felt me brushing since his eyes suddenly fluttered open, but since he was drunk I don't think he noticed anything else and just looked at me like he just saw the love of his life for the first time.

''Am I dead? Cause, damn, you're an angel.''

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm surprised you even made it this far. Sorry if this was kinda cringy, I just wrote it in a flash since I still have schoolwork to do. sobbies. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this


End file.
